


About Time

by TwilightHayley



Series: NovaHD Collection [5]
Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 18:38:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6577945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwilightHayley/pseuds/TwilightHayley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sleeping beside Aleks, sharing his space, was a hell of a lot easier when James wasn’t in love with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	About Time

**Prompt: Imagine Person A of your OTP trying to secretly kiss person B’s cheek while they’re asleep but B shifts and A accidentally kisses their mouth. A pulls back flustered and looks down at a wide-eyed B who pulls them down for a real kiss.**

* * *

 

James should be used to sharing a bed with Aleks by now.

The Creatures had been on many trips recently, which had required the group of friends to pair up and share hotel rooms, in an attempt to save some money. Aleks and James, naturally, had chosen each other every time.

Everything had been fine for a few weeks: James and Aleks had slept in the same bed without incident (apart from a couple of arguments over who had more of the duvet).

But then James had realised he was in love with him, two days before they were due to leave for Pax East.

He’d hoped to find a new room partner when they’d eventually landed in Boston, but Aleks had snagged his arm and dragged him into his hotel room before James could protest.

His Russian friend had promptly passed out on the bed, exhausted from their journey, leaving James alone with his spiralling thoughts.

Sleeping beside Aleks, sharing his space, was a hell of a lot easier when he wasn’t in love with him.

Knowing that there was no possibility of him getting any sleep, James sat up, reluctantly leaving the cocoon of warmth that Aleks’s body had generated.

He felt Aleks stir, and he glanced down, worried that he’d woken him.

But Aleks’s breathing remained even, and James breathed a sigh of relief.

He didn’t know what possessed him to make a move, but he was abruptly overwhelmed by a rush of affection, by a sharp pang of longing, and he leaned down to kiss Aleks’s cheek, preparing to say goodbye.

It should have been harmless. Aleks was a deep sleeper, James was a fool in love, and he’d thought no consequences would come of such an innocent gesture.

However…James’s kiss missed completely.

Aleks unexpectedly moved his head, his brow furrowing, and James’s lips met his instead.

_Fuck_.

James recoiled instantly, feeling his entire face flush scarlet, praying that Aleks was still asleep.

But he heard Aleks’s breath catch, and suddenly there were brown eyes boring into his.

James was completely paralysed by Aleks’s gaze, too horrified to move. He couldn’t believe he’d ruined their friendship, just because of one foolish mistake.

He expected to see horror in Aleks’s eyes too, or maybe some kind of revulsion – but he saw nothing of the sort. Aleks’s gaze seemed to be searching his curiously, as if he were examining a map of some unknown country.

Almost absently, he reached up and rested his hand against James’s cheek, caressing his skin lightly with his fingertips.

James distantly wondered if he was dreaming, but Aleks’s voice brought him back to reality, anchoring him to the present. “About fucking time.” He whispered, sitting up so that they were parallel, their faces only inches apart.

There was wonder in his tawny eyes, and another emotion too, brimming underneath – but James didn’t get to find out what it was.

Aleks leaned in and James lost his train of thought; entirely disorientated by the feeling of being so close to the one person that he thought he could never have.

He heard a small, hitching gasp come from his own throat when Aleks kissed him, colliding their lips together with fervent urgency.

James was utterly consumed by him, by his touch, but not dazed enough that he couldn’t respond. He _took_ , mirroring Aleks’s desire as his hands gripped his hips, enjoying the strip of bare skin at his mercy when Aleks pressed closer, his t-shirt rising up.

What followed was a symphony of lips, of teeth, of tongue – and James understood the melody, understood the notes that made Aleks arch in pleasure, that made him sigh his name as the crescendo of their song reached its peak.

The whispered confessions of love that came afterward, paved the path for their future, towards _forever_.


End file.
